eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
LeapFrog and Friends
LeapFrog and Friends is an upcoming CGI-animated musical children's TV series created by Janice Burgess. It is a co-production of animation studios LeapFrog and PorchLight Entertainment. The series debuted on August 1, 2020 and ended on April 3, 2026. The show aired on Treehouse TV in Canada. Plot Characters Main * Tad the Frog (Voiced by: Debi Derryberry and Singing Voiced by: Cathy Weseluck) – is a male frog. He is youngest frog child of the frog kids at 5 years old, despite that he notably uses pronouns, unlike most toddlers. His usual outfit is a blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt as inside clothes in based on 2003. * Leap the Frog (Voiced by: Cindy Robinson and Singing Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball) – is a male frog who is the protagonist of the series. According to the R&S Little Leap, he is mentioned to be "Little Leap". His friends, better known as his brother and sister, are Lily and Tad. He is the oldest frog child of the frog kids. He wears a red vest with stars on his pockets (replaced with a red jacket with a star on it in 2003) blue jeans, and red sneakers and is 10 years old, marking the eldest of the frog children. * Lily the Frog (Voiced by: Andrea Libman and Singing Voiced by: Tara Strong) – is a female frog/mascot of LeapFrog Products. She is Leap's sister. She is the middle frog child of the frog kids. She wears a pink bow on her head, a purple t-shirt with flowers, pink leggings (becoming boot-cut length in 2003). * Dot the Dog (Voiced by: Sandy Fox and Singing Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain) – is a dog who is a friend of Tad and the younger sister of Dan. It's not mentioned which animal is Dot because she debuts around 2004-2005. We reveal that she is a dog since 2006. She is the 4 years old - examined as the same age as Emma Elephant. She is a beautiful girly girl and wears two red bows tied round her ears and wears a red polka dot dress over her short-sleeved blouse, white socks and red Mary Jane shoes. She was born August 19th, 1995. * Daniel the Dog (Voiced by: Zachary 'Zac' Schuman and Singing Voiced by: Kathleen Barr) – is a dog who is a friend of Leap. He wears glasses and a grey shirt with aqua green sleeves (in 2004, he wears a yellow shirt and denim shorts). He has a younger sister named Dot. He is friends with Emma Elephant, Leap, Tim, Della, and Parker. Recurring * Squillman (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A small, orange-spotted yellow worm. Squillman is easily scared due to his small size. He plays a role who appears 3 times in "The Heart Of The Jungle", "Polka Palace Party". and "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman". His voice is provided by Lee Tockar. * Wormans (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A fictional species of colorful, worm-like creatures who speak in squeaks and gibberish. They appear in all the seasons of the show. * Dragon (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A friendly, green-colored dragon who appears three times (the movie "Tale of the Mighty Knights" and the episode "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon"). He hatched from a spotted egg and lives in Dragon Mountain. His voice is provided by Lee Tockar. * Aliens – Green-colored aliens appear four times: "Mission To Mars", "News Flash", "Los Galacticos", and "The Big Dipper Diner". * Giant clam – A clam who appears two times in "The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters" and "The Great Dolphin Race." It pants and acts like a dog. * Voices – Voices were included in the episodes "Secret Mission" and "It's Great To Be A Ghost!" that do not come from any shown character. * Professor Quigley (Voiced by: Tom Kenny) – A weasel owned by Daniel who appears 3 times in season 4 (the movie "Letters Rrightpage" and the episode "Elephant on the Run"). is provided by Tom Kenny. Episodes Series overview Videos (2003–2007) Season 1 (2020–22) Production Live shows Video releases Lionsgate Home Entertainment is the DVD distributor for the series in the US/Canada. Main releases CD releases There were four The Backyardigans albums released in North America, and one album released in Europe. Each has approximately 20 tracks, while Born To Play has four bonus tracks only available on the iTunes Store. The Adventures Begin... Released September 2020, this CD promoted the series' debut. Because this was a promotional album sent via mail, it was not sold in stores. It contains four tracks from the first season, including the opening theme. The songs would later be included in the next album. # LeapFrog and Friends Theme Song # Yeti Stomp # Secret Agent # Please and Thank You # Preview LeapFrog and Friends Released on July 10, 2021, under Nick Records' label. This is the first album sold in stores. It contains nineteen tracks from the first season, including the opening theme. The CD also contains a bonus video track titled "Go, Go Go!" # LeapFrog and Friends Theme Song # You and Me to the Rescue # Castaways # Questing, Questing # A Pirate Says Arr # Yeti Stomp! # Queens Are Never Wrong # Those Bones # Buffalo Girls and Boys # Trudge, Trudge, Trudge # Secret Agent # Laser Limbo Tango (Limbo Rock) # Row Your Boat # Into the Thick of It! # P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song) # Flying Rock Song (II) # When I'm Booing # Please and Thank You # Rockabilly Lullaby # Go, Go, Go! (bonus music video) Groove to the Music This second CD was released on July 10, 2021, under Nick Records' label. It contains eighteen tracks from seasons one and two. Target sold an exclusive release including Astronauts Never Give Up, totaling nineteen tracks. # Hold Tight # Gotta Get the Job Done # Shake Your Body # Rad Moves # We're Going to Mars # Drumming Song # Eureka! # The Rules # Tree to Tree # What's So Scary 'Bout That? # The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight (Hey, Lily!) # I Love Being a Princess # Aha! # Skate Ahead # Get Us What We Want # Ski Patrol to the Rescue # Superheroes vs. Supervillains # Oh, My Squillman # Astronauts Never Give Up (exclusive track) Born To Play The third and final LeapFrog and Friends CD, was released on January 2, 2024, under Sony BMG's label. It contains songs from seasons 1-2, as well as all the songs from Tale of the Mighty Knights. There is a total of 22 tracks. There's also a special iTunes version of this album, containing 5 bonus tracks in addition to the 22 tracks, totaling 27 tracks. This album was released in a cardboard foldout case, rather than a jewel case like the previous two releases. Borders carried the jewel case release exclusively, which included a booklet. # Ready for Anything # We Love a Luau # The Worman Polka # I Feel Good # Go, Go, Go # The Customer Is Always Right # Surf's Up, Ho Daddy # Almost Everything Is Boinga (feat. Alicia Keys) # Nothing Too Tough # W-I-O-Wa # I'm a Mountie # Racing Day # I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail # Lady In Pink (feat. Cyndi Lauper) # Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant # Hurry Home # A Challenge # Dragon Mountain # Goblin # I'm Not an Egg Anymore (feat. Adam Pascal) # Tweedily Dee # We're Knights